Así sucedió
by Arya de Kinomoto
Summary: Sakura nos cuenta su versión de la historia de amor entre su hermano y su mejor amiga. Una historia romántica con un poquitito de humor :   One shot!


**Esta historia está basada en los personajes del fascinante anime Sakura Card Captor propiedad del grupo CLAMP.**

**Y pues la trama si es mía :)**

* * *

><p><strong>ASÍ SUCEDIÓ<strong>

Tomoyo siempre vio con los ojos del romanticismo la despedida que tuvimos Syaoran y yo cuando finalizó la captura y conversión de las cartas Clow; siempre se sintió alegre porque su aviso fue oportuno y aquello permitió que la historia que creíamos finalizada, tuviera un nuevo comienzo; sin embargo, también se lamentaba infinitamente puesto que por su presentación del coro le había sido imposible documentar esa escena descrita por ella como la "esencia misma del amor en la promesa del reencuentro". Lo que nunca imaginó fue que ella tendría la oportunidad de vivir su propia escena romántica de despedida y que ella misma sería quien formularía la promesa que la llevaría a su propio final de cuentos.

Pero para que exista un final, obviamente tiene que haber un comienzo y es precisamente por ahí donde iniciare mi narración.

Todo comenzó para mí una tarde de otoño en la que sucedió algo que para muchos era imposible, un cataclismo de altas proporciones para la humanidad; Touya Kinomoto se rendía expeditamente ante un simple resfriado. El médico (al que llamamos temiendo la muerte inminente de mi hermano) le había recomendado reposo (cosa que por supuesto él odió) y minutos después el temible joven se encontraba como un bebé después de un agitado día descansando en los brazos de Morfeo.

Yo llevaba cinco horas hablando por teléfono con el chico con los ojos ámbar más maravillosos que haya visto la humanidad, era evidente el regocijo que él sentía ante el fatídico estado de mi hermano; sin embargo, al ingresar la cocina me encontré con aquella mirada amatista que dejaba entrever, hasta a la persona más despistada, un sentimiento de profunda aflicción; yo me acerque silenciosamente hacia ella, sin entender ni un poco la razón de aquella expresión que reflejaba su hermoso rostro de alabastro y con una sonrisa trato de disuadirme de que todo estaba bien. Yo no quise preguntar, aunque en mi posición de mejor amiga estaba en todo mi derecho, sin embargo estaba completamente dispuesta a averiguar que suceso tenía la capacidad de perturbar la tranquila faz de la señorita alegría; sin embargo, algo me sacó de mis profundas cavilaciones (más bien, alguien) el guapo chico que tenía al otro lado de la línea demandaba con urgencia escuchar el suave timbre de mi voz, cosa que me vi en la inminente necesidad de satisfacer.

Diez minutos después corte la llamada, mi función investigativa daría inicio aunque no tenía idea de por dónde empezar.

Ingresé a mi cuarto, si tenía dudas solo Kero podría ayudarme, así que de la manera más directa le dije "creo que algo le pasa a Tomoyo". El aparto su mirada del televisor y dijo algo que me sorprendió mucho, "veo que ya lo notaste" su expresión era de total preocupación, me dijo que lo había notado hace una semana y que lo raro era que la fecha coincidía perfectamente con la mañana que mi hermano recibió correspondencia de la Harvard Law School aceptando su solicitud de ingreso a la misma, por lo cual llegamos a la conclusión de que ella estaba triste por la partida de mi hermano. Sin embargo, había algo que no cuadraba en mi mente y era el hecho de que ella llorara por su próxima ausencia; si, está bien que estuviera triste, yo lo estaba después de todo era mi hermano quien se iría a estudiar su postgrado en leyes a otro continente, aún así, yo no destilaba tristeza por doquier y sé que Tomoyo tampoco lo haría si no existiera una razón mucho más fuerte ante ella, una razón que imaginada en mi mente arrancaba de mí, más de una sonrisa.

Aquella duda crecía constantemente en mi, y persistió hasta dos semanas después cuando con nuestros propios ojos Kero y yo comprobamos lo que tantas vueltas daba en nuestra cabeza; Tomoyo Daidouji se había enamorado del siempre frio y calculador Touya kinomoto y lo más sorprendente. Su amor era totalmente correspondido.

¿Cómo lo descubrimos? Pues sin querer ambos presenciamos una escena demasiado comprometedora para mi hermano, y es que si él se enterara que Kero y yo lo vimos esa tarde, mientras besaba apasionadamente a mi mejor amiga, creo que ya no estaríamos contando la historia.

Lo que fue realmente extraño fue el momento de enfrentar a mi amiga y decirle que ya sabía todo, se llevó una gran sorpresa al enterarse que yo lo había deducido todo y también se sintió triste por no habérmelo dicho antes pero yo la entendí de inmediato, después de todo su novio era Touya y esa es justificación suficiente para mí.

A mi hermano se lo dijo Tomoyo, yo no quería decirle que lo sabía, eso para mí sería un suicidio, sin embargo mi amiga fue muy lista en omitir algunos detalles del hecho y finalmente mi hermano tuvo que resignarse a la idea de que ese ya no sería su secreto.

Pero todo cambió cuando llegó el día inevitable para la nueva pareja, el día de la partida de Touya a Estados Unidos, sabía que para mi hermano sería muy difícil marcharse ahora que tenía a alguien que lo amaba; sin embargo el golpe más duro se lo dio su amada al negarse rotundamente a verlo partir. Decidimos dejarla en casa, después de todo, ella ya había tomado esa decisión.

El rostro de mi hermano dibujaba una expresión de profunda tristeza, era obvio que trataba de ocultarlo; me lo decía aquel triste ceño que se esforzaba por permanecer en su sitio y la dulce mirada que mi padre sostenía sobre él. La tonta y despistada Sakura se había marchado para siempre dejando en su lugar a la observadora, astuta y perspicaz joven que ahora se esforzaba por crear el plan perfecto para que la aflicción abandonara por completo el rostro de las personas que más amaba.

El plan perfecto… ¿qué podría ser más perfecto que lograr que mi querida amiga hiciera frente a sus sentimientos? Sabía que no sería fácil para ella obligarse a despedir a la persona que amaba, pero es que aquello sería después de todo algo temporal.

Así que lo decidí, pedí a papá que se detuviera, pues había olvidado algo muy importante en casa y debía regresar por "eso" no era del todo una mentira, después de todo, jamás he sido buena mintiendo, por lo cual mi hermano, con el ceño fruncido y vociferando al cielo el por qué los monstruos solían ser tan torpes y distraídos accedió a regresar; sin embargo, en mis planes no estaba el que ellos volverían con migo, por lo tanto tomé mi bolso y me bajé del auto, en mi rostro se dibujó la sonrisa más sincera que le haya podido ofrecer a alguien y con un "todo va a estar bien" tomé un taxi de regreso a casa.

Al llegar a mi hogar, procuré ingresar silenciosamente y le pedí Kero que también permaneciera callado, él sabía perfectamente lo que yo pensaba y con sus brazos cruzados y el ceño ampliamente fruncido, no dejaba de decirme "realmente le estaría haciendo un favor a Tomoyito si dejaras que tu hermano se marchara, así ella lo olvidaría; lo de tu hermano no es más que algo pasajero, cuando esté en América seguro encontrará a una chica de su edad y se olvidará de Tomoyo y lo mismo pasará con ella". En mi rostro volvió a aparecer esa sonrisa sincera; realmente confiaba en el amor que se reflejaba en sus ojos, realmente confiaba en que si ambos volvían a mirarse a los ojos y se decían que se amaban, aquello sería algo duradero que ni el tiempo, ni el espacio sería capaz de cambiar.

Invoqué mi báculo rápidamente, era claro que Kero no me iba a ayudar. Aún con mi sonrisa en la cara, cuatro palabras escaparon de de mis labios "es por su felicidad" e inmediatamente conjuré a el silencio. De los labios de Kero, por más que este se esforzaba, no brotó ni una sola palabra; sabía que me estaba gritando por la gesticulación de su rostro, pero para mi oído todo era tranquilidad. Pensé en que debería hacer esto más seguido, así no tendría que aguantar las quejas de Kero hacia mi querido Syaoran, ni las guerras verbales entre este y mi hermano durante sus visitas. Ah! Definitivamente eso haría mientras tuviera la oportunidad.

Lentamente deslice la llave que pronto me permitió ingresar a mi casa, a Kero no le quedó de otra que seguirme aún con su ceño fruncido, pero algo me decía que él había entendido que era lo mejor para Tomoyo. Me descalcé a la entrada sustituyendo mis hermosas sandalias negras de suela baja por mis tiernas pantuflas de conejito que había comprado con Tomoyo la semana pasada.

Suave y silenciosa subí las escaleras pero me detuve de pronto al ver una delicada figura en el pasillo, justo frente a la puerta que daba a la habitación de mi hermano. Ahí estaba ella, debatiéndose mentalmente entre entrar o no hacerlo. Aquella contienda interna tuvo pronto un vencedor, pues ella acercó su mano al pomo de la puerta, lentamente lo giró y de la misma manera abrió esta por completo dando paso a su mirada a aquella habitación donde minutos antes había estado su persona especial. Una lágrima se deslizo por su fino rostro de mármol, fugitiva de aquellos hermosos ojos amatistas (de los cuales yo tenía la certeza, fueron los que cautivaron a mi hermano), cayó al suelo seguido de todo un torrente de las mismas; aquellas lagrimas sentían lo difícil que es obtener la libertad, sin el más mínimo deseo de vivir. Un suave sollozo hizo eco entre aquellas cuatro paredes y mi corazón de inmediato dio un vuelco por la tristeza de ver a mi mejor amiga sufrir de esa manera, pero yo no iba a permitir que eso continuara.

Miré a quien estaba a mi lado, su rostro ya reflejaba profunda calma; con la mirada le pedí que me dejara hablar a solas con Tomoyo y este lo entendió rápidamente, descendió por el camino que para él era el preferido en toda la casa, pronto escuche el sonido del refrigerador abrirse y luego cerrarse. Ese glotón de Kero nunca iba a cambiar, fue el pensamiento fugaz que travesó mi mente.

Caminé ingresando lentamente a la habitación de Touya y me detuve al lado de aquella hermosa joven cuya tristeza nublaba su visión; sin pensarlo dos veces la abrace lo más fuerte que mis brazos permitían, eso fue suficiente para que al fin rompiera en llanto. Me dolía verla sufrir así, más aún al saber que ambos sufrían sin necesidad, porque quien más que yo para demostrar que cuando el amor es tan grande (como el que sé que existe entre ellos) ni el tiempo ni el espacio puede destruirlo.

Suavemente la aparte de mí e intente transmitirle a ella la tranquilidad que había en mi corazón porque él confiaba firmemente en su amor. Pronto, una hermosa sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de mi amiga, me tomó de la mano y me guió rápidamente escaleras abajo, Kero salió inmediatamente de la cocina con la boca llena de pastel y casi atragantándose nos siguió.

Tomoyo buscaba alcanzar un taxi pero yo la paré de inmediato (de qué sirve entonces tener una amiga capaz de volar si no vasa hacer uso de ello) era una emergencia, debíamos llegar cuanto antes al aeropuerto así que, primero desactive la carta del silencio dando paso así a la voz chillona de Kero bufando por haberlo dejado tanto tiempo bajo el efecto de la carta, y después active la carta vuelo.

Juntos los tres nos remontamos a las olas del viento y casi sin darnos cuenta ya estábamos sobre el aeropuerto. Descendimos sigilosamente entre unos arbustos a la entrada del terminal, sin embargo al ingresar, descubrimos que ya se hacía el último llamado para abordar el vuelo en el que debía viajar mi hermano. Supimos en ese momento que no llegaríamos a tiempo…

Tiempo…

Por supuesto, eso era lo que debía hacer.

Invoqué a la carta tiempo y todo se detuvo a nuestro alrededor a excepción de aquellos que poseían magia en el lugar y por supuesto Tomoyo. Corrimos de inmediato a encontrarnos con mi padre y mi hermano cuya cara de sorpresa no pasó desapercibida para mi astuta mirada; una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Touya, supe que esa era su manera de darme las gracias.

Le pedí a Kero y a mi padre que nos separáramos un momento; ellos debían hablar y conociendo a mi hermano no sería capaz de hacerlo con nosotros cerca (no sé porqué le molesta tanto dar muestras de que es un ser humano); y bien, el resto de la historia corrió por cuenta de Tomoyo quien con sus propias palabras, su sonrisa soñadora y sus estrellas brillantes en los ojos me expresó detalladamente la escena que la lleno de esperanza.

_Nuestros ojos se encontraron y en nuestras miradas era visible una mezcla infinita de sentimientos, mi pies cobraron vida propia avanzando lentamente hacia él hasta que estuvimos frente a frente; mis labios solo pudieron pronunciar tres frases "no quiero dejarte ir, es tan difícil… pero sé que pronto volveremos a estar juntos" una hermosa sonrisa se dibujó en aquel apuesto rostro "todo va a estar bien pequeña" fue lo que pronunciaron sus labios, aquellos labios con los que tanto había soñado y a los que tanto extrañarían los míos._

_Una lágrima juguetona se deslizó por mi mejilla, él con su mano dibujó el recorrido de la misma; como por acto reflejo, mis ojos se cerraron para disfrutar silenciosamente de aquella caricia. De repente, sentí su respiración tan cerca de mi rostro y mi cuerpo se estremeció por completo, mil sensaciones lo recorrían, ya nada existía, solo él y yo._

_Nuestros labios finalmente hicieron contacto. Tan suave fue la caricia de sus labios sobre los míos, nunca nadie hubiese podido imaginar la dulzura que podía transmitir ese hombre que era famoso por su rudeza y mal carácter, ese hombre al que solo yo conocía por completo, solo yo conocía al verdadero Touya kinomoto._

"_Siempre te voy a esperar" fue lo que pronunciaron mis labios al ser abandonados por los suyos "te lo prometo" y nuevamente nos besamos subiendo al mismo cielo en el instante en que la carta tiempo era desactivada. Un te amo pronunciaron sus labios antes de perderse para abordar su avión; solo eso bastó para que mi alma volviera a sonreír, para que mi corazón continuara amándole de lejos, en mis sueños y siempre, siempre, esperando el momento de su regreso._

Y bueno, así termino yo esta historia; la historia de un amor que con cada día que pasa se continúa escribiendo, un amor que con cada paso que da avanza hacia la cúspide de la felicidad y que con cada palabra de la misma, me ha condenado a una muerte inminente (Touya me asesinará cuando se entere). Pero nada me quitara la dicha de decirles a todos ustedes que así, fue como sucedió.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola amigos y amigas, he aquí mi primer one shot sobre mi pareja favorita, lo tenía archivado desde hace unas cuantas semanas y al fin me decidí a publicarlo.<strong>

**De verdad espero que les guste y que me hagan saber cualquier tipo de opinión que tengan sobre él (ya saben; críticas, flores, tomatazos, papas bombas) lo que quieran, todo se acepta :)**

**Besos!**

**Ary :)**


End file.
